happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Chill Out". Plot (Back at the lab, Johnny is in his office, spying on the Mystery Machine gang in one of the cameras) *Johnny: The cameras are all set by the goverment. This would be great for my drone to spy all of this. Come here my precious one. (The drone move close to Johnny) *Johnny: You're going to be in charge on spying on the kids the whole time. Make sure you take photos of the birds and post them into the public. (The professor came to check on Johnny) *Professor: Hello Johnny. Sorry to interupt. Just stopping to check by with my friends. *Johnny: What the? Who are you? *Professor: I'm the Professor in the lab. So how is that new drone of yours? *Johnny: I'm trying to mind my own business and you came out of nowhere from your office, didn't you? *Professor: If your drone is out of batteries, i have some back up batteries for you. *Johnny: This drone doesn't take batteries. Not all drones need batteries. *Professor: Does your phone need batteries? *Johnny: This is a smartphone. It doesn't take batteries except you need a plugger to charge your phone. *Professor: Did you bring your cell phone to charge up the batteries? *Johnny: We don't even use old phones anymore. These phones don't take up the batteries. That's stupid. *Professor: Does your smartphone have buttons? *Johnny: This smartphone doesn't have buttons! We tap whatever the keyboard shows up. We use the internet all over devices nowadays. *Professor: Wow, the internet is crazy than what i expected. *Johnny: Just get out. I'm working in here right now. *Professor: Mind as well need a call during break? *Johnny: No, get out. *Professor: Okay, i'll make a deal later. By the way, see you later. *Johnny: Such a nosey professor. *Professor: Don't even think about it Johnny. *close the door and leave* *Johnny: You know what to do. Make sure you spy on the kids in the right place. (The drone locate Scooby, Shaggy, Mumble and the gang) *Johnny: You got a clue. They're about to reach to the road right now. Very sad souls on the loose. *Security Guard: *open the door* Johnny, i almost forgot your walkie talkie on the front desk. *Johnny: Ugh. Why didn't i lock the door in the first place?! (The drone look back at Johnny) *Johnny: Oh, so you want to spy on the kids right now. (The drone's light turn green) *Johnny: Perfect. Now you go outside and watch them for trouble. (The drone fly off) *Johnny: See you on the footage you kids. *Shaggy: Off we go, we're on the road. *Mumble: Shaggy, we're already on the road. *Shaggy: Still on the road like the old country road in Texas. *Scooby-Doo: Hoo hoo hoo. *Esequiel: Calling all hearts. *Mumble: How long is the ride for? *Fred: It will take like a half hour to get to the place. *Mumble: I wonder what plane we're gonna rent? *Shaggy: Any kind of plane or jet we can rent. *Fred: We're renting a big jet. *Mumble: Well said. *Velma: Do you think the jet will have full gas? *Daphne: All vehicles will have full gas in rent. *Velma: That's good news for us. *Mumble: We're gonna take it easy with this jet. *Esequiel: Safe and sound, don't let it around. *Fred: We're almost there. It's like 3 blocks away. *Mumble: Well that was fast. *Esequiel: Fast timing my friends. *Shaggy: We're gonna hit on the road. *Mumble: I hope this place is good as the car store. *Velma: Can't wait for the looks of the jets. (The gang arrives at the jet station as they part their van to the parking lot where Alphonse LaFleur see them parking on the side) *Alphonse: Ah hoy, come in. *Fred: Hello there Alphonse LaFleur. Long time no see. *Alphonse: You're still here on taking a look at my wonderful jets? *Shaggy: We need to rent a jet for one trip. *Alphonse: A jet? Pardon me. Where do you think you're going? *Fred: We're going on a trip. *Alphonse: A trip? What kind of trip? Is it a family vacation or a blizzard situation you're dealing with. *Mumble: Me and Esequiel are from another dimension like yours. We have been dealing with the mystery WereGuin Monster since yesterday and it came right into your world earlier. *Shaggy: The monster was at the zoo where we met these two penguins. *Alphonse: I see. Did the monster attack your homeland yet? *Mumble: Not yet. But it did went into your world. *Shaggy: Some scientist may have mutanted the penguin and cause the monster to havoc all over the zoo. *Esequiel: We were all there. *Alphonse: You know what? I'm going to help you catch the monster. *Mumble: You're joining with us? *Alphonse: Yes. Follow me. *Fred: I see what he's talking about. *Esequiel: No trickery this time. (Inside of Alphonse's plane station) *Alphonse: I park every jet for every soldier on the country. But i had a special jet for all of you guys going on vacation. *Fred: One mystery jet is solved. *Mumble: Let's take a first look at it. *Esequiel: It gotta be good. (The gang is introduced to the jet they're gonna take to Asia) *Alphonse: Welcome to your newest jet. It's much bigger than you expected. Come in for some nice fresh air. *Mumble: This is a nice look on the inside. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, seats. *Alphonse: You guys are going to love my jet for the ride. *Mumble: So this is basically like riding a airplane. *Shaggy: I hope the seats are more comfortable than the ones from the movie theater nowadays. *Alphonse: As you see here, we got some cool A.C. and nice freshing windows to look to the clouds. *Mumble: It's not that cold than i expected to be. *Shaggy: This is just like a pilot jet mixed with a city bus. *Mumble: I'm going to love this one. *Alphonse: Take a closer look at the pilot's seats. *Velma: We're gonna have a good time with this plane. *Daphne: It really suite for everyone. *Fred: Let's go check the back. *Alphonse: This is where you can go take the restroom. The back area is where you can leave your bags like putting things in a garage. *Shaggy: We can store all the Scooby Snacks in a bag so Scooby can eat them for snack. *Scooby-Doo: Rummy rummy snacks. *Shaggy: Not now Scoob. Later when we get to the mountains. *Scooby-Doo: Okay. *Alphonse: Take a seat and feel the chairs on the plane. *Shaggy: Why does the seats look like airplane seats? *Fred: This is like sitting on a bed chair. *Esequiel: Who knew the jet has bumpy seats? *Mumble: It's real good. *Esequiel: I'm gonna sleep in there all day. *Mumble: It's his jet and we're staying here for a while. *Fred: Why can't we wait before the ride? *Mumble: Yeah. We'll have time to look around before the go. *Shaggy: Alphonse, let's continue with the tour, please. *Alphonse: Get up you lazy bums. I'm about to show you something else within the jet. *Mumble: Back to the tour. *Alphonse: As you may know. You can store your bags in the top of the ceiling. *Fred: We see that most often in airplanes. *Mumble: You can store your clothes, your bags and any box you want to put in. *Alphonse: Well, you don't stuff store your clothes and boxes seperaterly, you store them all together in a bag. *Daphne: You don't wanna full up the whole drawer for everyone. *Mumble: Not at all. *Alphonse: You always want to have all of your items neat together so you don't get mixed up with another. *Mumble: Always follow the rules. *Shaggy: If i was driving the jet, a group of co-workers would have to take care all of my bags while i'm piloting the vehicle. *Mumble: Be like a pilot and ride like the wind. *Esequiel: I'm the word! *Alphonse: There is no time for jokes my friends. We still gotta catch up before we leave for the mountains. *Shaggy: Yeah. More details on the jet. *Alphonse: Fresh air, great seats, quiet bathroom, and a bunch of a relaxing music playing. *Mumble: Does your jet include beds? *Alphonse: Not exacilty. Well, your seats will move and lay down like a bed. *Mumble: Just like a movie theater's seat? *Alphonse: Yes. I got something special for all of you. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, something special? *Alphonse: Follow me. *Mumble: Anything you want to show us before we leave. (Alphonse reveal the movies and shows set on the drawer) *Alphonse: Now you can watch all your favorite movies and shows on the planes. *Esequiel: Wow, we can watch it on all TVs. *Velma: Actually nowadays, we have a streaming service where we can watch all the movies and shows in one device on a plane. *Alphonse: My jet doesn't. A big TV is place on the jet for you guys to watch any movie and show. *Shaggy: Nah, we're good. We have our own phones to watch some TV shows and movies we like. *Alphonse: That's fine by now. Do whatever you have to. I'm going to be piloting the jet all along. *Mumble: We'll be ready by now. *Fred: Let's sit on those seats. *Esequiel: Okie dokie. *Mumble: We may get on the ride by now. *Esequiel: Put your seat belts on. *Mumble: Don't stand here guys. Go to your seats. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions